1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of combustion engineering and, more specifically, to a low-polluting burner or high-velocity burner with high flame stability.
2. Prior Art
A paper published in 1987 on page 352 of the West German VDI-Bericht No. 645 discloses a high-velocity burner with a combustion chamber arranged inside an outer tube mounted on a body to obtain a configuration in which said outer tube is a continuation of an oxygen-carrier gas duct enclosed by said body. The combustion chamber end facing said body is provided with a flame retention device which is a flat burner plate. Said burner plate is provided with orifices allowing the passage of part of said oxygen carrier gas and with a central fuel inlet. The other part of said oxygen carrier gas enters the annular space between said combustion chamber and said outer tube and passes through radial openings in said combustion chamber into the space inside said combustion chamber upstream from the downstream end thereof.